dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
The Time We Were Not In Love
Details *'Title:' 너를 사랑한 시간 / Neoreul Saranghan Shigan / The Time I've Loved You (lit.) *'English title:' The Time We Were Not In Love *'Previously known as:' 너를 사랑한 시간 7000일 / Neoreul Saranghan Shigan, 7000 Il *'Genre:' Romance, comedy *'Episodes:' 16 *'Broadcast network:' SBS *'Broadcast period:' 2015-June-27 to 2015-Aug-16 *'Air time:' Saturday & Sunday 22:00 *'Original Soundtrack:' The Time We Were Not In Love OST *'Related TV Shows:' In Time With You (FTV, 2011) Synopsis Something that’s right in front of your eyes is sometimes the hardest for you to see. Oh Ha-na and Choi Won have been lifelong friends. Through thick and thin, they’ve been through many things together in the nearly 20 years of friendship, including relationships that each has had with other people. Approaching her 30th birthday, Ha-na receives an email from Won that jokes about the “symptoms of premature aging.” Angry about the widely held belief that men are like grapes that turn into a fine bottle of wine as they age while women are like grapes that shrivel up into raisins, Ha-na makes a bet with Won that she can get married first before they turn 35. Will Ha-na and Won be able to find their true loves or have they been blind to what’s been there all along? User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Ha Ji Won as Oh Ha Na (34) *Lee Jin Wook as Choi Won (34) *Yoon Kyun Sang as Cha Seo Hoo (33) *Choo Soo Hyun as Lee So Eun (26) ;Oh Ha Na's family *Shin Jung Geun as Oh Jung Geun (late 50s, Ha Na's father) *Seo Joo Hee as Kim Soo Mi (late 50s, Ha Na's mother) *Lee Joo Seung as Oh Dae Bok (28, Ha Na's younger brother) ;Choi Won's family *Jin Kyung as Choi Mi Hyang (late 40s, Won's cousin) ;High School friends *Kang Rae Yun as Kang Na Young (34, Ha Na's best friend) *Lee Ah Rin as Jung Mi (34) *Hwang Mi Young (황미영) ;People at Aria Airlines *Lee Dong Jin as Song Min Gook *Jang Sung Won as Bong Woo Jin *Seo Dong Gun (서동건) as Jang Dong Gun ;Peopla at Tandy Shoes Company *Woo Hyun as Byun Woo Shik *Woo Hee (우희) as Hong Eun Jung *Choi Jung Won as Joo Ho Joon (department store manager) *Hong In Young as Hong Bit Na *Go Won Hee as Yoon Min Ji ;Extended Cast *Choi Dae Chul as Cha Seo Hoo's secretary *Park Jong Hoon (박종훈) as Park Jong Hoon *Park Tam Hee as Min Ji Soo *Jun Jae Hyung as Chang Soo ;Cameos *Jo Young Gu (조영구) as shoe company manager (ep 1) *Hong Suk Chun as plane passenger (ep 1) *L as Ki Sung Jae (ep 2-4) *Park Joon Myun as shoe store customer (ep 2) *Jang Soo Won (장수원) as Won's friend (ep 2) *Choo Sung Hoon (추성훈) as himself (ep 2) *Yoon Sang Hyun as himself (ep 2) *Ohn Joo Wan as himself (ep 2) *Hwang Suk Jung as plane passenger (ep 3) *Shin Eun Kyung as Goo Yun Jung (ep 4) *Kang Ye Bin as Won & Ha Na's junior (ep 7) *Kim Ki Hyun as Won's teacher (ep 12) *Park Doo Shik as Park Dae Yoon (ep 12) *Jang Hee Soo as Won's mother (ep 15) *Yoo Joon Hong Production Credits *'Production Company:' iWill Media *'Chief Producer:' Hong Sung Chang *'Director:' Jo Soo Won *'Screenwriters:' Lee Ha Na (이하나), Jung Do Yoon (episodes 1-4); Ji Go (지고), Ji Soon (지순), In Hae (인해) (episode 5 onwards) Notes *Due to difference in creative opinions between director Jo Soo Won and I Will Media, the former had decided to withdraw from the drama on May 16th, but returned to set on the 22nd, presumably after the differences had been resolved. *Writer Min Hyo Jeong was replaced by writers Jung Do Yoon and Lee Ha Na in late May. *Unhappy with the direction of the drama, SBS swapped out writers Jung Do Yoon and Lee Ha Na after Episode 4 and replaced them with three new writers, who took over the script from Episode 5. Episode Ratings See The Time We Were Not In Love/Episode Ratings External Links *Official site *iWill Media show page *Korean Wikipedia Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2015 Category:SBS